All's Not Lost
by sillyluna
Summary: What happens when the person Harry is closest to is taken by non other than Lord Voldemort? Harry must deside on the best path to take to protect his friends. Will destany shine with a golden hero, or will all be lost in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rowling's ideas for if I did I would be rich and famous!

This is my first fic so please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter One**

"This is it mom and Dad," Harry said, placing lilies on the muddy ground in front of his parents graves as giant raindrops began to fall.

"The last of the horcrexes have been destroyed so now the time has come for Voldemort himself to be destroyed too. This time I will make sure it is for good."

Harry put his right hand gently on the top of the headstone that read:

**Lily and James Potter**

**Devoted friends**

**Loving Parents **

"I won't let you down. Just look after all of my friends, especially Ginny. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen." A singe tear fell down his already rain soaked face. For weeks Harry had been waking in the middle of the night with cold shivers after dreaming of the death of one of the people closest to him. Most of the dreams seemed to be of Ginny. No matter how much he protested, his friends insisted on going to battle. They wanted to be by his side when Voldemort was finally defeated. As much as Harry wanted his friends to be safe, he couldn't help but be grateful. Now all they were waiting for was a sign that the battle was about to begin. The anticipation was over whelming.

"What if we're not ready for this? What if we're not strong enough or experienced enough?" Harry wiped the mixture of rain and tears from his face.

At that moment, the wind picked up and he felt a squeeze on his shoulder. He looked back and saw nothing. He then realized what it was.

"Thanks Mom!" Harry said with a smile. He turned and walked back to the road that would lead back to where his two best friends Ron and Hermione, would be waiting. As he walked, he thought of the approaching battle, and he knew everything would be alright.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry at the front of Godrics Hollow. He was glad they had stayed behind.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked softly, her usually bushy hair laying flat on here head.

"Things make a lot more sense now," Harry said with a small smile. He didn't feel telling them what had happened and they didn't ask.

Hermione shivered and drew her wet cloak closer to her, seeking warmth.

"I reckon we should get back to the Burrow," Ron said looking at the cloud. "Mom will have

a fit at how wet we are already and there are more storms coming."

Harry took one last look at what used to be a home he had shared with his parents. It seemed like yesterday he had learned what really happened to them, yet it seemed like forever since he had last seen their faces.

When he turned back toward Ron and Hermione, he found them staring at him. He thought he saw a tear forming in the corner of Hermione's eye but decided not to comment on it, until……

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron yelled as she flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, but she didn't let go. Harry didn't mind though. He knew he wasn't the only one affected by everything that had been happening lately. He knew he wasn't the only one waking in the middle of the night having just had a bad dream too. So Harry hugged his friend back.

"I'm ok Hermione, I promise," Harry said after what seemed like an hour.

"Yah, Hermione, let him breathe," Ron laughed pulling the hood of her cloak.

When she decided to let go without saying anything and her face slightly red, Harry decided it was really time to go just so Hermione wouldn't fly at him again.

"Ron's right, we should go."

"Wait," Hermione said, bending down to the soft earth. She placed the tip of her wand in the grass. A little bit of green leaf began to grow. Within seconds, a large patch of flowers, all of different colors, filled the once empty spot. "For your parents."

"Thanks Hermione!" Harry apperated back to the Burrow before Ron and Hermione saw the tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I am very disappointed with all my reviewers considering I DON"T HAVE ANY. Please please review. Sorry this is a extremely short chapter.

Chapter Two

"So… how did it go?" Ginny asked as she pulled her rainbow striped night shirt over her head.

"How did what go?" Hermione asked looking away to pull her quilt down on her neatly made bed.

Ginny could tell Hermione knew what she was talking about but pretended not to. "At Godric's Hollow, Harry's parents graves." She pulled her own covers down and slid under them, propping her pillows so sit up and talk. Over the past few months, she and Hermione had become really close. Ginny liked this change especially sense she had no sisters but also because there was a certain way about Hermione that always helped Ginny cope.

Hermione continued to fumble with this and that until the silence became too pregnant to ignore. "Ginny, don't do this to yourself. You're always worrying about him. He did what he had to do, and he seems to be ok."

Ginny felt the tears come to her eyes but tried to hold them back. She didn't know why she was crying so much lately. She turned and looked out the foggy window next to her bed and saw the reflection of a stranger she used to know so well; the girl with a happy and carefree life. Then another reflection joined her own, and Ginny felt the comforting presents of Hermione sitting next to her.

"What's going on Ginny?"

"I'm just so scared for him, Hermione," Ginny shook and leaned against her friend. "I'm scared for all of us. The battle is drawing closer and closer and I'm afraid we aren't ready. Sirius died, then Dumbledore. I had a girl in my class last term whose mother was found dead in their home. I don't want news of another death unless it is V-Vo-Voldemort." Ginny wiped the tears from her cheek and looked at her friend. "Do you think we are ready?"

Hermione looked straight into Ginny's eyes and said,"I believe we are ready and things will start looking up really soon."

Ginny gave Hermione a wake smile. Hermione went back across to her own bed.

"'Night Hermione," Ginny whispered aster the lamp was extinguished.

"Goodnight Ginny. Get some sleep, term starts tomorrow."

Ginny turned over on her back, starring up at the ceiling. The moon light shone through the room giving her enough light to see, while her thoughts wondered. How long would it be before the battle began? Would it be the last; and most importantly, would they come out on the winning side, or would all be lost?"


End file.
